Eternity 6?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack goes to get his revenge on Sam’s kidnapper…


TITLE: Eternity (6/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: ARCHIVE: , CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine' RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Just a bit of bad language. Sorry about that, needed it to show rage. SUMMARY: Jack goes to get his revenge on Sam's kidnapper... DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for the feedback. It is much appreciated. Give me feedback for this and tell me what you think!  
  
Eternity 6/?  
  
#Sam#  
  
Merely the memory of him terrifies me. His face haunts me, every second. My dreams are filled with his image and every time I'm back at his house unable to escape and he's ready to kill me. Then I awake pain filling me both emotionally and physically but what hurts more, is he's pulling away from me. The man I love all of a sudden doesn't care, and is deliberately avoiding me. Now he's finally here and when he comforted me, everything was great again but now he's forcing me to relive those days. The days I will never forget, as what was worst is he's human. Not like the Goauld least with them, there's a reason. They don't have a soul but he does. I hate him more than anyone I've ever met as and that's quite a competition with all we've been through the past six years.  
  
"Jack?" he looks angry. Maybe calling him Jack isn't such a good idea, now we're back on the base. Yet, it was 'Jack' that saved me, not Colonel O'Neill. Ok, that doesn't make sense, but it's true. Jack is the non- military part of him, the one that I can love and forget about the other military half. The half that tortures me everyday as I so desperately want to tell him how I feel. How much I truly appreciate him rescuing me, because if he hadn't I would probably be dead by now........since he's a murderer. It chills me to the bone, I was so close and I was so much luckier than that poor woman but it wasn't luck on my side. It was Jack and seeing him there, struggling to help me, gave me a feeling of warmth. One, which even if I've died when he shot me, I would still have been happy knowing that I died in Jack's arms as there is nowhere else I'd rather have been. Now my feelings are so confused. Wanting to be with him, but remembering why I couldn't before and now...  
  
He hasn't answered me. "Sir?" Damn those 3 letters. That cursed word.  
  
He doesn't even look at me and walks out. Still angry, with a very determined look. I know that look; he's going to do something. "Stop." I tell him but the door shuts. God I wish I could go after him but I'm stuck here. Incapacitated, unable to do anything. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, but once he makes his mind up. That's it.  
  
#Jack#  
  
He'll get what he deserves. I should have killed him on the spot, when I had the chance. Instead of being proper, following those damn orders. The same one's that keep me apart from her. Screw them. He not only nearly killed her. He violated her. Those scars are even deeper and I won't let be hurt anymore. Now that I can do something, I won't wait...  
  
"O'Neill" Damn Jaffa, can't he leave me alone.  
  
"What? I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what?" How nosy can you get?  
  
"None of your business." I tell him sternly.  
  
"I won't let you go and see him." How the hell did he know that?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lydecker."  
  
"Who said I'm going to?"  
  
"Major Carter. She told me to find you."  
  
Why Sam? Doesn't she want me to? Then maybe I shouldn't...no he raped her. He'll pay. "She's wrong. I was..."  
  
"You are lying."  
  
What is he a lie detector now?  
  
"Let me go Teal'c. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Just get out of my way." I ask him since he is completely blocking my way and he's hardly easy to get around.  
  
"No."  
  
"I order you to move."  
  
He remains silent and doesn't move. That's it. I'm not going to let this stupid Jaffa get in my way anymore, if he knew the truth he wouldn't be protecting that murderer. I push Teal'c to the side. Believe me, even that is hard.  
  
"O'Neill?" he calls surprised.  
  
I block him out and walk on to the bastard's cell.  
  
"Let me in" I tell the guard outside his cell. They move as they instantly recognise me. I walk in and as I see him, anger fills me. How dare he?  
  
"Lydecker" I call him.  
  
"Oh I wondered when you come. Thought it would've been a bit sooner, so what is this? Revenge?" he laughs. How dare he mock me?  
  
I just watch him, wondering how best to make him physically hurt. What would do the most damage, as I know they won't let me get another chance to see him after this.  
  
"You could call it that." I tell him coldly, but I can still feel the fury building up inside me.  
  
"So what are you, the boyfriend I guess? No wait, you're not together so you have no rights to her. You may think you are, pretend but when was the last time she told you how she felt?"  
  
How dare he? "I know how she feels." I shout, but really I don't. He's bloody well right. I wish I did, but then I've had so many opportunities to ask her and failed to do so. It's my fault I don't know how she feels; I've been avoiding her for days. Maybe if I'd been with her, he wouldn't have thought he could make her his........focus....clever drawing my attention away from him but not clever enough.  
  
"Really? Do you?" he taunts.  
  
"Yes, and her and any other woman could ever love you. That's the truth isn't it? You have to kidnap women to make them notice you and when they refuse you kill them. Least I can get women." That makes him rise to his feet.  
  
He looks angrily at me and suddenly turns. "But least I had Samantha, all of her."  
  
How dare he! The anger fills me till I'm up to boiling point and I lunge forward. He moves back away from the bars and laughs maliciously. "You can't touch me!"  
  
"Just wait and if I don't get you. I'll make sure you go down for this and it'll be for life. No one hurts my Sam." I tell him as I walk out the room meaning ever word. If he gets off, he'll receive the consequences from me. "And that's a promise."  
  
TBC email me for the next part 


End file.
